Forgotten
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: Momaji's backstory to Control Freak.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! [Hello!]

these little things [ ] are my translation brackets

Since many of you may not know Deutsch [German] I will translate it for you! ^-^

I suddenly woke up as Momiji slid under the covers next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Must have been another nightmare.

"Was Momiji?" I whispered. [What]

My younger twin looked at me sadly. "Why does mama hate us?"

"What? Mama doesn't hate us!"

"Ja she does." [Yes]

"No... She- she just needs time..."

"Time to what?" He asked.

"Time... To get used to us, I guess..."

I sighed. Momiji copied me. "Why would it take this long for her to like us?"

"I dunno..." I layed back down and snuggled close to him.

I couldn't say it.

Mama doesn't like us because... Well... Because we're 'special' as papa says. Papa told us that when we were born, when mama held us for the first time, Momiji transformed into a rabbit and mama got scared. Papa took us and I then transformed into a rat. Everyone was so confused. I can only imagine what mama thought when her two newborns turned into animals.

Because of that, mama got really sick and had to stay in the hospital. When we were old enough, papa enrolled me into an all girls school while Momiji went to an all boys. That is the only time we are apart.

Mama had just came home from the hospital a month ago. The truth is; she does hate us. She can barely look at us. If we were to transform in front of her again, I know that would send her back to the hospital, so we stay home as much as possible and stay away from the opposite sex. Momiji is my only exeption. We never transform when we touch.

I woke up.

The morning, Spring breeze blew through the outside door in our room that was cracked. I smiled and looked at Momiji who was still asleep.

"Momiji!" I gently shook him awake. "Wake up!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Do you think papa went to work?"

I stood up and made my bed after he got out. "I don't know.."

I hope not.

After we got dressed for school, we sat at the table. We ate the breakfast that papa had made for us before he left. Mama came out of her room and began making her food. We made no sound. I looked down at my food and quietly finished eating. Momiji and I didn't move.

She ignored us, cooking her food. She looked so frail. So sick. So broken.

Momiji and I got up and put our dishes away as she sat at the table. We then left without a word.

"I don't think she's ever going to get used to us." Momiji pointed out, taking my hand as we walked towards our schools.

I sighed. "Maybe just a little more time..."

Momiji stopped and stared deeply into my eyes. "Momaji! It's been 6 years since she's held us! That's the only time she's ever loved us!" He looked down, tears filling his eyes. "It's my fault." He began to cry.

"No!" I hugged him. "It's not your fault. It's not even our fault! It's just who we are..." I sighed. "She can't hate us forever..."

Momiji took my hand again and rubbed his eyes. "We're gonna be late..."

We started walking again. I hated seeing him like this. He was always happy and cheerful. When he's sad, he is like an entirely different person. We stopped in front of Momiji's school.

"Be happy today." I told him. "Okay?"

He smiled at me. "Sure!"

I watched as he hurried into the school. I proceeded to mine on the next street. When I entered the building, I knew that I was late. I sighed and entered my classroom. The class giggled, whispered, and stared as I hurried to my seat. The teacher turned around.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Sohma." She scolded.

I sunk in my seat and paid attention. The girl behind me leaned forward.

"Nice of you to join us." She mocked. "You're gonna play with us later, right?"

I ignored her and focused on the teacher.

"Okay, class." She scanned the room. "Clear your desks. We're having a test."

The class replied with a groan. We did as we were told and cleared our desks. Our teacher passed out the tests. I stared blankly at mine. I had no idea what to do considering that I missed the first part of class. I filled in the answers the best I could.

When it was lunchtime, the class hurried to the cafeteria. I sat with my only friend. When I sat down, she greeted me with a big smile. One of her two front teeth were still gone from when they became loose. She was made fun of a lot for how wierdly it made her talk.

"Hello, Momaji!" She exclaimed. The girls at the next table mocked her.

"Hi." I began to eat my food. One of the popular girls sat next to me. I ignored her.

"Hey, Mamani!" She greeted.

"It's Momaji." I corrected.

"Whatever." She shrugged it off. "You gonna play with us?"

"I'll think about it." I said, just to get her to leave.

"Okay!" She jumped up and walked away.

"Oh my gosh!" My friend exclaimed. "A popular girl wants you to play with her!"

"It's no big deal." I answered.

"You gotta do it! You gotta!"

"Why?"

"To tell me how awesome it is!" She answered.

I sighed. "Fine."

I got up and put my tray away. I then went akwardly over to the girl. She grinned up at me. The other girls glared. I turned to leave. The girl grabbed my arm and sat me down next to her.

"Now you guys stop it!" She ordered. They obeyed. "Since Amaya transferred schools, we need another person to make our group an even number!" She smiled. "Now. This is Kamani!"

"Momaji." I corrected.

"Fine, whatever." She motioned to herself. "I am the group leader. You have to do everything I say! My name is Kimiko. You better remember it. Those people are my group, their names are not important." She stood up and took my hand. "Now... For your initiation..." She scanned the room.

Kimiko dragged me back to my table. The four other members followed.

"Okay!" She smiled. "You have to make fun of her." She pointed at my friend.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so!" Kimiko ordered.

I stared at my friend who looked down at the table. I sighed. "No." I began to walk away until Kimiko grabbed my arm.

"What?" She dared me to repeat. "What did you just say?"

"I said no." I tried to yank my arm from her. "Now let go."

She tightened her grip. "You think that you can tell me what to do!" Her group enveloped us in a circle. "I'll teach you!"

She threw me to the ground. Her and her friends began beating on me. I didn't bother to fight back. We weren't supposed to fight.

"Come on!" Kimiko commanded. "Fight already!"

"No!" I yelled back.

She kicked me in the stomach, causing me to loose my breath. Her and her friends laughed at me. Nobody came to save me. Nobody to help me. She kept beating on me. My body ached.

"Go sit down, children!" Our teacher moved the children aside to see us. She looked at Kimiko and me, outraged. "What on earth are you doing? You both know that fighting is not permitted!"

"She- she attacked me!" Kimiko covered, bursting into tears. "I was just minding my own business when she started attacking me! I- I thought that I was gonna die!" She hugged the woman's legs. "Thank goodness you came!"

"Momaji!" She bought her lie. "Get up!" I slowly got up, my arm and stomach ached. The bell rang. "I can't believe that you would attack another student!"

"But I didn't!"

"Don't tell lies, Momaji Sohma!" She scolded. "For this disrupted behavior I will be calling your parents. I will talk to them after school."

I caught my breath. Papa will be at work! Mama will have to come! "Please, no! My mama can't come!" I pleaded.

"You should of thought of that before you decided to act out." She noticed the empty cafeteria. "Now let's get back to class."

Kimiko stuck her tongue out at me as we followed the teacher back to the classroom. When I sat down, the class was already in an uproar, discussing what happened in the cafeteria. I laid my head down on the desk. Could this day get any worse?

"I finished grading your tests." The teacher said, causing the students to quiet down.

We watched her as she began passing them back. My heart beat faster as she neared me. When she finally came to my desk, I held my breath. She slapped my paper on the desk and walked away.

I completely failed it. Not a single question right. The second test I had failed this week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a good night!" Kimiko smirked as she left with the rest of the class. I glared at her.

"Well then." The teacher said, walking towards the door. "You stay here. I'll go call your parents."

I remained in my seat.

My papa would not be coming. He never leaves work until he is finished.

Mama shouldn't come. She's still not comfortable with things yet.

I swallowed my tears. This could upset her enough that she ends up going back to the hospital. I pressed my hands onto my face and took a deep breath.

This wasn't even my fault.

It was...

It was actually my friends fault.

"You gotta do it! You gotta!"

I should of said no and sat back down. Why? Why did she have to make me go? Why do those girls have to be mean?

My heart stopped as the door opened. I instantly sat up and swallowed hard. I watched as the teacher entered, followed by mama. They stood in front of me.

"What is it?" Mama calmly asked. I held my breath, dreading her reaction.

"Your daughter-" My teacher began. Mama showed a quick, pained expression on her face. "She caused a fight today." Mama stayed silent, making the pain in my heart worse. "She tried to beat up one of our students..." She droned on, waiting for mother to reply. She stayed silent, staring blankly at the floor. "And on top of that, Momaji has been late to class recently, and has failed two tests in a row."

She just kept piling it up. I felt as if the world was depending on mother to speak. But in my view, the world would crash and shatter around me. Mama just stared at the teacher. She gave her a slow nod.

"I'm sorry to have called you here. You may leave now." Teacher dismissed.

Mama turned and left. I followed from a safe distance all the way home. I knew that nothing good was going to happen. We entered the house. I shut the door. Mama set her purse on the table. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Why!" She spoke through clenched teeth. "Why do you insist on making my life hell?" She turned to face me. "How can I even call you my children!" I dared not to answer. "You just turned out to be one disappointment after another." Her words stung as her hands trembled angrily. "You're a disappointment!"

She smacked me hard across the face, causing me to fall onto the ground. Tears entered my eyes. Momiji ran out of our room and dropped to his knees to comfort me. Tears filled his eyes also.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" She broke down into tears. "You can't be my children! You just can't be!" Her words dissolved into huge sobs that shook her whole body.

Momiji and I retreated into our room. We sat against the door, wrapped in a crying mess. It's true. She does hate us. It's all my fault. It's our fault. If we were never born then mama would be happy. She would never be sad or hurt. She would never reject us if we were normal.

We finally calmed down. We didn't dare to leave the room. The house was quiet now, waiting for papa's arrival. Mama would then tell papa about what happened, and who knows what will happen after that...

I gripped Momiji in a tight hug. No matter what happens, Momiji and I will always be together.

We sadly crawled into our beds and fell asleep without dinner. I suddenly woke up in entire darkness. When I stood up I figured out that I had transformed into a rat. I sighed and found my way out from under my covers. I slid to the floor, hearing the front door shut.

Papa was home.

I scurried over to my door and watched him from the doorway.

He set his briefcase on the kitchen counter and looked around. The rest of his family was in their rooms. He knew exactly what had happened. Mama was upset, and we had caused it. I scurried out of my room to follow papa, who nervously walked into his and mama's room. I stopped at the door. Mama sat on the bed, holding her head in the darkness. Papa turned on the lamp and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"What happened?" He sighed.

Mama looked up at him. She looked so hurt. She barely looked like herself. "Her teacher called me today..." She began.

She. Mama can't even say my name.

"She caused a fight today... Tardy to class... Failing tests..." Mama continued. She stared insanely at the floor. "She made me go to that school... Just to show me how terrible she is..."

My heart broke. It was nothing like that. Mama...

"Momaji's teacher called you?" Mama replied with a pained nod.

"And...when we got home... I yelled at her... And then hit her..." Tears flowed down her face. "I don't think I can take this anymore."

"What?" Papa nervously said.

"I can't... I just can't..."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't love them." Mama stabbed at my heart. "How can I just pretend that I love these children? I-i think... They should go."

"You..." Papa answered, short of breath. "Want to get rid of the children?" Mama nodded, not meeting his broken eyes. "We can't just do that! They're-" He stopped.

Our children, papa. Our children. I deeply wanted to hear those words, but when I looked at his concerned expression, I understood.

If we didn't go, then mama would end up in the hospital again.

Mama looked up at him. "Don't you side with them!" She began to yell, but her voice weakened and cracked. "Can't you see what they're doing to me?" She gripped his arm and calmed down. "I've been thinking... If they weren't here... Then I wouldn't be this sick... Please. Do this for me."

I turned around and retreated to my room, crying. I didn't need to hear papa's response. I knew that he would say yes. Even though papa loves us... He is more concerned for mama. I guess he should be... I sighed as a rat entered our room from outside and snuggled up next to me. At least i'll have Momiji with me.

When I transformed back into a human, I put my clothes back on and went to bed. My rat friend followed me, causing a few more to join us in my bed. They snuggled in by my neck to give me comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

In Control Freak written by LunasEclipse and me Momaji causes Runa, Kyo, and Yuki to remember things in the past. I thought that it would be nice to show you what they remembered. Every time you see a * thats a moment that one of them remembered. ^-^

"Okay." Papa said letting go of our hands. He crouched down to speak to us. I looked around the hallway of the hospital. "You two can go talk to mama while I speak with the nurses."

"Okay!" Momiji and I exclaimed.

"But you have to be quiet and not upset mama, okay?"

We both eagerly nodded. Papa left and Momiji grabbed my hand as I reached for the door handle. We were both afraid. Before mama went to the hospital she got very angry and yelled at us. She yelled and threw things at us until she collapsed.

I took a breath and opened the door. Mama was sitting up on the bed, looking out the window. We entered, Momiji now hanging on my arm. She looked at us, tiredly, as we walked slowly over to her.

"You better now, mama?" Momiji spoke.

She looked at the window again, trying to hide her tears. She mumbled to herself.

"Mama?" I asked, reaching for her arm.

Momiji disappeared and the room faded into a dark red. Mama grabbed my arm. She squeezed it hard. I tried to pull it from her grip. She looked at me through her dark hair. Her eyes glowed red.

"Do you see what you are doing to me?" She screeched in a deeper voice.

"Ma-"

"You and Momiji have made me like this! You shouldn't of been born! You-"

Mama melted away with the room. I staggered back as Momiji suddenly appeared in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"Wake up!" He screamed. "Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!"

I suddenly sat up, head butting Momiji in the head. We both grabbed our foreheads in pain. Momiji fell on the floor. I sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my head.

"Guten morgen!" Momiji smiled, ignoring the pain. [Good morning]

"You okay?" I asked, standing and giving him a hand.

"Yea... Are you?"

"A-about what?"

"You were having a nightmare..." He looked down.

"Yea... It was nothing."

"Really?" He doubted. "It's nothing?" He pointed at the rat that sat next to my foot.

"Hey! I can't control when it comes to visit me!" I defended.

Momiji sighed. "Okay. Let's get ready for school."

We got dressed, ate, and left for school. We walked down our street. I looked up at the grey clouds in the sky.

"So you're not gonna tell me what's wrong?" Momiji asked.

"There's nothing wrong!" I couldn't tell him. It would hurt him.

He stopped and looked at the ground. "Do...do they pick on you too?"

"...Who?"

"The kids at your school... Do they pick on you too?"

"Yea..." I took his hand.

"It's like they can sense it. They can sense how different we are... And for some reason they have to be mean."

"Yea... It's terrible. They shouldn't act that way."

Momiji sighed. "Yea...but there's nothing we can do about it." We started walking again. "You be happy today, okay?"

I gave a small smile. "Only if you are."

Momiji giggled and ran off into the school. I continued to mine. I hurried to my seat in the classroom just before the bell rang. I payed attention to the teacher and ignored the students when they poked or whispered about me. Finally it was time for lunch. I got my food and joined my friend. She focused on her food, ignoring me. I began to eat.

"You know..." She said. "You could at least thank me."

"Thank you? For what?"

"I was the one who got the teacher for you."

My hand curled into a fist. "You got the teacher!" If she never came, then mama wouldn't of came.

"Yes." She looked at me. "If I hadn't, then you would of been beaten senseless. By the way... Why didn't you fight back?" She asked me like I was stupid.

I looked at her with my mouth open. "Why didn't you help me!"

"I did help you!"

"That doesn't count! You're my friend! You're supposed to be there for me when I need you!" I stood up.

"Oh so i'm not good enough for you!" She said, also standing. "Then I guess we're not friends!" She turned her back on me and crossed her arms.

What am I doing! She's my only friend!

I took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't of said that!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth.

She turned around and stomped her foot. "It's over Momaji! I don't wanna be your friend anymore!"

The other girls listening in to our drama laughed. They laughed at me. I grabbed the hem of my shirt to keep from crying. I had no friends now. I'm all alone. Nothing good ever happens at school. Die Schule ist meinen Probleme. [The school is my problem] Ich habe kein Freunden. [I have no friends] I'm all alone. Arme Momaji. [Poor Momaji]

A girl from across the room screamed loudly. All of the girls looked over at her as she climbed onto the table.

"Eeek! It's a rat! A rat! Somebody kill it!"

The other girls screamed and the majority of them ran to the walls. Others joined her on the table.

"Oh my god there's another!"

"Kill it! Killitkillitkillit!"

"Eeeeek! Another!"

"Ew! Someone smash it!"

"Get it!"

"Oh my gosh! Where'd it go!"

Other girls attempted to crush it under trays and cups. One of them picked up a chair. I fell to my knees. Why? Why do people hate rats so much? They're no different than dogs or cats. How are they so bad? I felt the cold paws of one of the rats on my leg. It looked up at me afraid.

My 'friend' screamed.

"Aaaaah! It's touching her! Eeew!"

"Gross!"

"Momaji has a disease!"

"Rat disease!"

"Nasty!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked the rat up in my hands and ran. I ran out of the cafeteria and out into the streets. I kept running and running. Tears ran down my face and blurred my vision. I ran until I couldn't see through my tears. It began to rain. I crouched down in front of what I thought was a tree, and covered my face as I cried. I heard little footsteps near me. I ignored them.

*"U-um..." A boy asked. "Are you okay?"

I looked up and wiped the tears from my eyes. The boy had silver hair and wore a robe. He held a red umbrella. He crouched down in front of me, sharing the umbrella. I hid the rat under my hands in my lap.

"What are you doing out here in the rain? And without an umbrella?"

"I...umm... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm home schooled." He smiled a little. It quickly disappeared. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I" I looked away. "I ran away..."

"So that's why..." He mumbled to himself.

I looked around. I had no idea of where I was. "How did you find me here?" The rat tried to wiggle out of my fingers.

"I was playing with my friend... He heard someone over here that wasn't too happy." He looked at the ground.

"Who's your friend?" I asked as the rat wiggled free and popped its head over my knees.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "You found him!"

I looked at him confused. "You're friends with a rat?" He blushed, making me feel bad. "Sorry... I'm friends with a rat too!"

He smiled. I smiled back. It started to rain harder.

"So... You like rats?" He asked carefully.

"Ja! Die Ratte ist mein Lieblingsfarbe!" [Yes! The rat is my favorite!] He looked at me completely confused. I blushed. "Sorry. I was speaking German. I like rats! They're my favorite animal other than rabbits!"

"Oh." He smiled a little. He looked up. "It's raining a lot now..."

"Ja." I sighed.

"We should go back home before we catch a cold..."

"Yea..." School should be almost over now. My clothes were still a little soaked.

"Here!" He put his umbrella in my hand. "You can have my umbrella! Don't worry about returning it."

"I can't just take your umbrella!"

"You're not taking it." He smiled. "I'm giving it to you."

I smiled back. "Thank you!"

We both stood up. The rat jumped onto the ground from my lap. I took a step toward him to give him a hug but stopped. We both backed up from each other. If I hugged him then I would transform! Even if he does like rats, he still wouldn't like me as a rat! I blushed. He did the same.

"What about you?" I asked. "It's still raining!"

"It'll be fine. I don't live too far away." He began to walk away.

"Um... Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay... See you later then!" I waved.

He looked over his shoulder as he continued walking. "Probably not."

Then he was gone. He followed the path around the corner and left. The rain let up a little. I began walking in the opposite direction. I walked back onto the street and towards Momiji's school. I sat on the wet bench under the boy's umbrella waiting outside the school.

He was such a nice boy. So friendly. He seemed so much like me... And for some reason I liked him. I didn't even ask for his name... I sighed as the bell rang inside the school. The boys came out with umbrellas or they were using their book bags to shield their heads. Momiji waited from the doorway. I stood up and went over to him. He got under the umbrella. I shivered.

"What happened!" He asked. "You're soaked!"

I smiled. "I decided to play in the rain awhile!"

He laughed. "And where did the umbrella come from?"

I looked down and smiled. "Someone gave it to me."

We began walking back home.

"Sounds like you had a good day!" He smiled.

"Yea..." I lied.

When we got home, I put the umbrella away and changed into dry clothes. When I opened my door, Momiji was there.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned about his serious look.

"Papa's home..." He answered. "Why would papa be home this early?"

"I-i don't know..."

Why would papa be here?


	4. Chapter 4

I took Momiji's hand and shut the door to our room. We walked hesitantly into the living room where mama and papa sat. Their whispers died. Mama looked away while papa rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Get your jackets on." Papa said, standing.

We looked at mama and glumly left. We went to our room and retrieved our jackets.

"What do you think is going on?" Momiji asked.

He still had no idea. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't tell him. Papa may not be getting rid of us. I helped Momiji put on his jacket and he helped me.

"I don't know." I took his hand.

We left our room where mama and papa waited at the front door. We silently left the house and got into the car. I looked out the window as we passed house by house. The streetlights lit up the dark streets. It wasn't long before we parked on the side of a road. Momiji and I climbed out if the car and followed our parents to a large wooden gate. Momji hugged my arm. The sign on the gate read; Sohma.

Were we related?

By the time we neared the gate, someone opened it. Mama and papa entered. Momiji and I followed. We stopped as a young girl shut the gate behind us.

She looked my age. The girl had short auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a short purple dress and acted as shy as Momiji and myself.

"This way." She shyly said, playing with her dress.

We followed her into one of the buildings. We soon met up with a man. He had black hair that covered one side of his face. He looked so serious. Everything was so quiet here.

"Welcome." The man said, still keeping his seriousness. "Have you decided then?"

Decided? Decided what? When did papa talk to this man?

"I need a moment to speak with my children." Papa answered.

The girl looked down.

"Take all the time you need. This is a very important decision."

Mama followed the man into a room while papa took Momiji's free hand. He guided us over to the other side of the room. I watched as the girl slowly walked away. I looked back at papa who went to his knees in front of us. I let go of Momiji's hand and put my hand to my heart.

This was it.

What mama wanted.

They were getting rid of us.

I was too shocked to be angry or sad. I felt as if I was in a dream. I could tell in papa's pained expression that he didn't want to leave us here. He wanted everything to be okay. To be normal. He pulled Momiji into a hug. Something he could never do to me. He took my hand in his behind my little twin's back. Papa looked gravely down.

"Momaji...Momiji. Mama is very, very sick. But if she were to forget about you... They say she might get better. I know this is painful for you too Momiji... And Momaji... But papa will love you twice as much to make up for her love. If you love mama like I do, Momiji, Momaji, help us save her."

I let go of papa's hand. Papa stood up and looked at each of us. Momiji stared straight ahead. I should of told him. Maybe that would have made things better... We were just shocked. Mama truly didn't want us anymore. She hated us.

"Momaji?" He calmly asked.

I crossed my arms and gripped the sleeves of my jacket. "If it will make mama better." I lied.

"Momiji?"

Momiji looked down at the floor. "I want mama to feel better... I really do... But if mama forgets..." He looked up at papa. "She won't remember us anymore..."

"But if we don't do this then mama will get worse. She may even end up in the hospital again."

"Yea..." Momiji sighed. "I'll do this for mama."

"Thank you." Papa deeply said. "This means so much."

Papa sat down in one of the chairs. I remained standing, hugging my arms close. The man came into the doorway.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked.

"Yes. We have agreed to erase her memory..." Papa rubbed his tired eyes with one hand.

"Very well." The man left.

Momiji took a step towards the door, a little uncertain. He walked carefully over to it. I turned around and joined him. The man sat across from mama in his dark office. Momiji and I hugged the wall. Mama sat, hunched over.

"Is this what you want?" The man asked, still showing no emotion. "Do you really want to forget about your children? Are you sure you won't regret it?"

I gripped the side of the doorway, holding my breath.

Mama slowly looked up. "Right now my greatest regrets... Is that those things ever came out of my body." She began to shake, crying silently.

"Very well." He said.

The man put his hand over mama's eyes. I laid my head against the wall. Mama was going to loose her memory. No tears came to my eyes. It was only anger now. Mama should of loved us. She should of cared for us. It's not like we wanted to be this way!

I closed my eyes as a bright flash lit up the room mama was in. I opened my eyes when Momiji left the door and went to sit by papa. I looked inside the door to see mama peacefully sleeping in her chair. The man set his elbow onto the desk beside him and rested his head. He looked up at a small photo on the bookshelf.

I turned and walked over to Momiji and papa. Neither of them looked at me. I sat by Momiji and rested my head on my hands. We looked up as the man came into the room. He looked at papa.

"She'll be asleep for a while. I suggest you take her home and not wake her. She will wake up in the morning and will not remember your children." He said.

"Thank you." Papa sad.

"I will take good care of your children and you are free to visit them whenever you like."

"Thank you very much." Papa stood and looked at us. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to drop off your things."

Momiji and I didn't say a word. I looked down. Papa sighed and left the room.

"Runa?" The man called. The little girl timidly walked into the room. "Can you show them their rooms?"

Runa nodded and started walking out of the room. Hatori left. Momiji and I looked at each other and followed her down the hallway. When we caught up to her, she spoke, focusing on the floor in front of her.

"My name's Runa." She said.

"I'm Momaji."

My little brother looked up. "I'm Momiji."

"Ni zhu zai nar?" She asked, a little unsure of what she was saying.

I stopped and tried to understand. She definately wasn't speaking German.

"Was?" Momiji asked. [What?]

Runa turned around. "Oh! Sorry... Where are you from?"

"We live a few blocks from here." I replied.

"So why are you here?"

I grabbed my jacket. She made me feel like I wasn't welcome here.

"Well... Mama's memory was erased..." I trailed off, irritated still that she wanted that to happen.

Momiji looked down. Runa frowned and moved on. We followed, Momiji taking my hand. I looked behind us as Momiji led me forward. There was a thud as Runa fell onto the ground. I turned around to see a boy, Runa's age. He had short, white hair that faded to black at the roots. Runa glared up at him.

The boy rubbed one of his tired eyes and yawned. "What are you doing on the floor?" He asked, oblivious.

"Staring at the cow that just ran me over!" She crossed her arms.

Did... Did she just call him a cow?

The boy put his hand out for her. "You should watch where you're walking."

Runa got up by herself. The boy dropped his hand, not caring.

"Yea I know." Runa said. "I was talking with um... Momiji and... Mom...aji."

"So I guess they are gonna be living here now, too?" The boy looked at us and smiled tiredly. "I'm Hatsuharu and i'm going to bed."

I watched as he wavered through the hallway. Momiji moved me forward as Runa led us to our rooms.

"And here's your rooms...I'm gonna go find my cousin. You're welcome to come if you want me to show you around." Runa bowed politely and almost fell over.

Momiji yawned.

"We're just going to go to bed." I said, looking at Momiji.

"Okay... Goodnight."

"Nacht." Momiji and I said awkwardly together. [Night.]

I went into my room while Momiji went to his. There was one room in between ours. My bedroom was a plain looking room with a bed, nightstand, lamp, and a small desk. A closet sat across from my bed. I sat down on my hard bed and sighed. This was how it was going to be now. I yawned and noticed that I didn't have any pajamas to change into. I took off my jacket, threw it onto the floor, and laid down on my bed.

I heard my door open. Momiji's little footsteps came over to my bedside. We never slept alone. I scooted over against the wall and let him in under the covers. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to see Momiji sitting on the floor. When I sat up he turned around to face me. I stood and rubbed my eyes.

"Guten Morgen." [Good Morning] I tiredly said.

Momiji stood and smiled a little. We both then got dressed. When we finally dared to leave the room, the house was filled with the scent of breakfast. Our stomachs growled. I took the first steps out, Momiji hanging onto my hand as we walked, following the smell to the source. We quickly ended up in the kitchen where Runa was cooking. We stayed shyly in the doorway.

Runa smiled. "Here's breakfast..." She said shyly. "I hope it's okay..." She set a couple plates down on the table.

Momiji and I sat down and quietly began eating. I watched curiously as she put a plate on a tray and left the room. Was it for that man?

"Moma?" My little brother quietly said. "I wanna go home.."

"Yea... But Papa wants us here." I sighed. "You might like it here after awhile."

We got quiet again as Runa returned and sat down, eating. The man soon came after and joined us at the table. I focused on my food. Runa shyly excused herself from the table and started the dishes. I stared at my empty plate when I was finished.

"Runa?" The man called. "When you're finished you need to take them to see Akito."

I looked at him confused as he went back to eating. Momiji grabbed my arm.

"Okay." Runa answered.

When the man finished he gave her his plate and left. I gave her mine and Momijis. When she finished we followed her through the house. We walked down a long hallway until we came to a door. Runa knocked on it a few times.

She looked down. "Please..." She pleaded and warned. "Be respectful... Don't speak unless asked to..."

The fear in her voice made my heart beat faster. Momiji tightened his grip on my arm. There was no noise from behind the door.

Runa hesitantly entered. "Akito...?"

"What do you want!?" A boy answered harshly from inside. "I didn't call for you, did I?"

"I came to introduce a couple others..." She answered quietly.

"It's about time the next zodiac showed up!" He said impatiently.

Runa motioned for us to come inside. I had very little time to survey he small room. Runa sat on her knees. Momiji and I did the same. I looked around the dim room. Light came through the sliding door that opened to the outside. The tray Runa left with earlier was on a small table. A boy shut the sliding door and walked over to us. I stared up at him.

"Look down!" Runa whispered.

I instantly looked down. Momiji looked down at his knees. The boy stepped forward and stared down at us. His quiet stare judging my brother and I. He coughed a little.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"Momaji..." I quietly answered.

"...Momiji"

"I am Akito." He introduced himself. "You're twins?"

I nodded and looked up. He pushed my head back down with his foot.

"Then one of you is an extra member. What is your zodiac?"

"Rat." I answered.

"Rabbit." Momiji said.

"You're the extra then." He pushed my head again.

I looked at his feet, confused. What did it mean that I was the extra? He said it as if it was bad.

"Um..." Runa spoke hesitantly up. "Please Akito... They just got here..."

Akito took an intimidating step towards her. "You have a problem with what i'm saying? It's the truth."

"It's not our fault we're extras..." She looked up at him.

I looked over at Runa. Whatever being an extra was it must not of been a good thing. I looked quickly up at Akito as his hands turned to fists. I was afraid now.

"If you don't shut up and stop interrupting me you're going to regret it." He harshly said until he started coughing again.

I quickly looked down. This boy was not nice. For some reason he was respected. I was afraid to move.

"It's just not fair to punish us for what we are!" Runa continued.

I looked at her scared and confused. Didn't she tell us to be respectful? Why was she doing this? Even though what she was saying was right it felt wrong. I looked up as Akito's hand rose to strike. Runa closed her eyes and flinched as he moved his hand forcefully down. He stopped himself before he contacted her face. Instead, he picked up his tray and threw it at her.

"Get out!" He yelled, making his voice crack. He coughed for a while.

I squeezed my eyes closed and looked away as the tray cut Runa's cheek. She slightly cried out. The tray fell to the floor.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed in between coughing. "Out!"

Runa quickly stood up and stumbled out with the trey. Akito sat on the floor, steadying his cough. Momiji and I looked down, afraid. Once he recovered, Akito looked back at us.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I am the head of Sohma house. Anything you do or want to do will be decided by me. You will respect me and do what I say, got it?" Momiji and I nodded slowly. "Good. Obey me and nothing bad will happen to you." He coughed a little more. "You can leave now."

Momiji and I stood up and left. We shut the door behind us, relieved. We felt as if we could breathe again. We looked over as we heard faint crying. Runa sat against the wall quietly crying, holding her cheek. Blood was on her hand and on some of her dress.

I walked over to her and put out my hand. Momiji picked up the tray. She looked up at me and took my hand. I helped her up and started walking to her father. Momiji followed from behind. I led them down the hallway and into the man's office. He looked up from his work.

"What is it?" He asked.

Couldn't he tell?

I looked over at Runa. She covered her cheek with her hand. She took a step back. I grabbed her hand making her uncover her cut. The man stood and picked Runa up. She was seated on his desk.

"What happened?" He asked looking for bandages. Runa didn't speak. I stood in the doorway unnoticed. "Was it Akito?" He said after putting the bandage on her. Runa never answered, she seemed to be searching for something to say. "It was." He sighed, seeing the answer in her eyes. "You know how to act around him!" He began scolding her.

I tuned out the rest.

This man was Runa's father. He had to be. It was weird to think of it this way. The man that erased my parents from my life is the father of my new friend?

I moved into the hallway to let Runa's father exit the room. He walked hurriedly down from where we came. He was probably going to scold Akito. Could he do that? Akito is younger than him... Maybe he's just gonna talk to him...

Momiji followed me back into the office where Runa slid off the table.

"Xie Xie..." Runa smiled a small smile. We looked at her confused. "Thank you..."

"Bitte!" I smiled back.

"You're welcome!" Momiji translated.

We followed her out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that... I didn't mean to scare you..." Runa apologized.

"Oh... Akito?" I said.

"Yea... I can't stand him. He thinks that since we're extras of the zodiac, we're not important!" She watched where she was walking. "I guess he's right though..."

"No. You're right. We're no different than Momiji!"

"Ja!" Momiji chimed in. "What animal are you then, Runa?"

She blushed. "Cat."

"Cool!" I smiled.

We followed her outside where we proceeded to play.


	6. Chapter 6

Momiji, Runa, and I sat on the outside porch kicking our feet over the edge. It's already been weeks since we came here. We were fitting in very well now and we studied with Runa who was home schooled. Hatori was, as usual, busy in his office.

Momiji sighed and looked up into the clouds. "It's nice out today!"

"Mhm!" I answered.

Runa smiled a little and messed with her hair.

"We should sing a song!" Momiji said excitedly. I smiled.

"A song?" Runa asked like it was the craziest thing in the world.

Momiji nodded. "Yup! I'll start!" He took a deep breath. "Who's in the forest strolling!?"

"The birds and the bees siing Momiji!" I chimed in with him. "The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji yes it's true!" We hopped onto the grass, putting our hands up into the air. "The trees raise their leaves altogether!" We hugged each other. "Who needs the sun when we've got you!?" We both giggled happily.

Runa tilted her head to the side and got up. She jumped down from the porch. Momiji ran over to her and took her hands.

"Do you like my song, Runa!?" He asked.

"Wo xihuan zhege!" She replied. Momiji blinked a few times. I walked over giggling. "I like it!"

Momiji smiled. "Yaaaaay!"

"We made that song up while we were walking to school one day." I smiled.

"Teach it to me!" Runa giggled.

"Okay!" Momiji exclaimed.

We all turned around as the door slid open. A kid with orange hair walked outside with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look very happy.

"Kyoooo!" Runa yelled and dashed towards him as he hopped down onto the grass. She tackled him to the ground.

"Gaaah!" He exclaimed as they fell to the ground. "What was that for!?" He yelled as he sat up.

Runa looked sadly away.

"Whaat!? What did I do!?" He stood up and crossed his arms. "If you're gonna start cryin' then I'm leaving."

"I was just playing... Why are you yelling at me...?" She asked innocently.

Kyo sighed. "Geez. You just surprised me." He held out his hand to help her up.

Runa grabbed his hand and pulled herself into a big hug. Kyo's face turned bright red as he squirmed around trying to break free. Once he freed himself from her grip he made a face. He then noticed us.

"Who are you?" Kyo asked a little territorially.

"I'm Momaji." I answered.

"Momiji!" He smiled.

"You look pretty girly for a boy." Kyo commented and turned his attention back on Runa. He seemed bored with us.

The door opened again as Hatsuharu came out. "So you are back again."

"Yea." Kyo answered, irritated.

"Why?"

Kyo crossed his arms. "Do I need a reason to come back?"

"He came back so I could hug him!" Runa smiled and hugged him again.

Kyo squirmed around until he was free again. "No! Master made me come back here because he had to go somewhere for a while."

"And how good are you at fighting now?" Hatsuharu smirked.

"I could fight you right here, right now you cow!" Kyo stamped his foot.

Kyo didn't seem to like anyone.

Hatsuharu yawned. "I don't feel like it." He went back inside.

"You have a master?" I asked curiously.

"Yea. He teaches me martial arts." Kyo shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Cool!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Whatever... So you guys are Sohmas?"

"Yea." I answered.

Momiji jumped into his face. "I'm a rabbit! What animal are you!?"

"Cat..?" Kyo answered.

"Like Runa!" I smiled. Thats why Runa's an extra! "I'm a rat!"

Kyo turned around and walked away. "Oh.."

"Kyooo!" Runa chased after him.

"What's wrong with me...?" I asked.

"Nothing." Momiji stuck out his tongue. "He's just a mean person."

Momiji took my hand and we caught up with them. We stayed hidden behind them to hear what they were talking about.

"Why are you being mean?" Runa asked him.

"Why are you being so nice to a rat?" He shot back.

Runa looked down. "She's nice... Is it bad?"

"Of coarse it is! Rats think that they're so much better than us. They look down on us like we're nothing."

Liar. I would never do something like that.

Runa nodded a little. Momiji and I walked over to them.

Kyo crossed his arms and looked away. "Speaking of rats, where is he?"

He? Was he talking about the actual rat of the zodiac? The reason why i'm the extra?

"Akito locked him in a room..." Runa's words sent a chill down my spine.

Why was he locked away?

Kyo half laughed. "What did that stupid rat do this time?"

"I don't know..."

"Why would Akito do something mean like that?" I asked.

Runa looked down and covered the spot where Akito hit her with The tray.

"He can do pretty much whatever he wants. He's in charge of this house." Kyo explained.

"Why isn't Hitori in charge? He's older than Akito."

"Dad's the family doctor... I need to go..." Runa answered uneasily.

"Go...? Where? Did I ask too many questions?" I asked confused.

"I need to go take lunch to Akito since dad's busy." Runa quickly answered and left.

Kyo sat. "Now look what you did."

"What!?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions."

"I didn't mean to..." I sat next to him. Momiji followed me as Kyo slid away from us. "What is wrong with me?"

"You're a rat!"

"So!?"

"I'm a cat and you're a rat! Cats and rats hate each other!" Kyo sighed. "What don't you get about that?"

"But Momaji and Runa get along well.." Momiji pointed out.

"Shut up." Kyo crossed his arms. "She shouldn't be that way."

"Why?" I asked. "You shouldn't be so angry with me for no reason!"

"No reason? Haven't you heard the story?"

"What story?" Momiji and I asked together.

Kyo sighed hopelessly. "It goes like this; A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals of the zodiac to a banquet. He told all of them to come to his house the next evening, and told them not to be late. When the rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, all of the animals came for the party. The rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time, except for the cat, who missed the whole thing."

"But I wasn't the rat that did that!" I pleaded.

"All of you rats are the same." Kyo crossed his arms.

I heard Runa's footsteps patter behind us as she exclaimed; "Kyooooo!" and enveloped him into another hug.

"Gyaaa!" Kyo yelled. "What is your problem today!?"

"I missed you so much when you were gone!"

"Uuuughh! You're just as bad as Kagura!"

I tilted my head. "Who's Kagura?"

"I didn't threaten you to marry me though!" Runa giggled.

"Don't bring that up!" Kyo shouted.

I heard footsteps behind me. "What are you shouting for?"

Kyo turned around and smirked. "So he finally let you out? What did you do this time?"

"Kyo..." Runa warned.

"I went for a walk outside the property." The boy said.

I looked up at him, instantly recognizing his voice. He looked at me surprised.

Runa stepped towards him excitedly. "What was it like!?"

He took his eyes off of me. "It was raining so... It was cold.. And muddy... And a lot of trees and plants."

"I really wanna see what it's like outside!"

"It's not that special out there." Kyo commented. "I'd rather be out there than here though."

"That's when I saw you!" I finally said. The boy nodded. "So this is why you're friends with a rat!" He blushed.

"But now there's two rats." Kyo said annoyed.

"We'll now we're evenly matched." The boy answered.

"You act like i'm not here Kyo!" Runa butt in.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Momaji and this is Momiji!"

"I'm a rabbit!" Momiji smiled.

The boy smiled. "I'm Yuki."

"Kyo, wanna go play?" Runa asked.

Kyo shrugged. "Fine."

They hopped off the porch and walked away. Yuki sat next to me.

"I didn't think that you would be part of the zodiac." Yuki said.

"I didn't know either..." I kicked my feet under me.

"You didn't!?"

"No...?"

"Your parents never told you the story?"

"Nope. Papa was busy working all the time and Mama didn't want to talk to us.." I explained.

"But Kyo told us the story." Momiji told him.

"The story doesn't mean much about us though." Yuki looked down at the grass. "Kyo hates us for being rats because of the story."

I nodded. "Kyo is mean."

Yuki yawned and stood up. "I'm going inside."

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Bye!" Momiji said.

We watched as he closed the door behind him. Momiji and I looked at the wall cutting us off from the outside and sighed.

"Do you think that Papa will ever come back to see us?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know..." I looked down. "Probably not."

"He's probably just busy!" He reassured himself. "Do you think Mama's any better?"

"I don't know..."

Actually, I couldn't care less. She never loved us, so now why should I care for her? I wouldn't even care if Papa would never visit. I never want to see him again. He was never there for us anyway.

I wouldn't be surprised if he and Mama moved to Germany.

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

It is really hard to remember the other people in the house... While working on this chapter I forgot that Yuki was still there so I had to make up a reason why he wasn't around. It turned out that he was being punished which fit in perfectly. Sorry Yuki!

Runa is Luna's Eclipse

And i'm Momaji

Please keep reading and review!

~|Adelina|~


	7. Chapter 7

Momiji and I walked into the kitchen, both rubbing our eyes. "Morgen." [Morning]

"Zao shang hao!" Runa replied.

Kyo rubbed his head sitting at the table. "You know we'd be able to understand you if you spoke the right language!"

We sat down next to him and smiled.

"Come on Kyo!" I teased. "You're just jealous because you only know one language!"

Yuki sleepily walked in with Hatsuharu attached to his sleeve. They joined us at the table as Runa gave us each a plate of food. Shortly after sitting she got back up and put another plate together. We all started eating without her.

I thought as I ate my food. Runa has never been outside the property? How could someone be stuck in here for their entire life? It would get really boring...

"Hey rat!" Kyo interrupted my thoughts. Yuki and I looked up. "We gonna fight today?"

"Me?" I asked, clueless.

"Of coarse not! You're a girl! I'd beat you with one hit!"

I pouted. "Nuhuuuh! I'm stronger than that!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Yuki ignored him and kept eating. "How about the cow?"

Haru looked briefly up at him before continuing to eat his food. "Nope."

Kyo banged his fist on the table. "Come on! You're all a bunch of girls!"

Runa returned. "Kyo! No fighting at the table!"

"There is no fight! The stupid rat and cow think that they're better than me!"

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with fighting us then you would notice that you're the stupid one." Yuki calmly shot back.

"Uncalled for rat!" Runa yelled back.

Yuki finished his food and left the room with Hatsuharu following behind.

Kyo angrily went back to eating. "You just wait! I'll get them to fight!"

I sighed. "Good luck with that.."

Momiji sighed happily. "Yum yum! Das war sehr gut!" [That was very good!]

"It'll be okay. We'll show them we're better." Runa assured him.

Was being a part of the zodiac a competition?

Kyo ignored her and kept eating. I finished my food as Momiji skipped away. Runa began picking up dishes. I helped her, picking up Kyo's dish as he left.

"I'll be back." Runa said as she walked out.

I did the dishes, thinking to myself. When she returned I decided to open my mouth.

"We should do something fun today!"

She looked at me confused. "Like what?"

I smiled. "We could go outside! On the other side of the wall!"

She looked at me like I was insane. "I'm not allowed to go out there..." She looked down.

"Hatori doesn't have to know! He's gonna be in his office all day anyway!"

"But if Akito finds out..."

"He won't! It won't take that long! We'll just go out and look at a few things.. Then we can come back!" I tried to convince her.

"You sure...?"

I nodded. "Mhm! We will be back before anyone notices we left!"

"Okay..." She finally gave in.

"Yaaay!" I smiled. "Ich gewinne! Ich gewinne!" [I win! I win!]

"Shenme?" She didn't understand.

I grabbed her hand and started leading her out. "Noooootthhhiiiing!" I said happily.

We walked out of the main house unnoticed and skipped along to the gate. I let go of Runa's hand to open it and stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk. Does she know what concrete is? Or a side walk?

Runa stared at it. I looked at her confused. She apparently doesn't know what a sidewalk is!

I put my hand out to her, smiling. "It's a sidewalk, silly!" She hesitantly took my hand and stepped out, looking around. I shut the gate. "Isn't it pretty?"

She looked around at everything amazed. I smiled and started walking, dragging her behind me.

"I've never been out here before..."

"Why not!?" I asked.

"We're not allowed... Yuki did it and got locked in a room..."

"Oh... I guess they're just afraid that we'll transform while we're out here."

Runa nodded. "Mhm."

"It makes sense..."

I looked ahead at the park. Papa had taken Momiji and I there once. I didn't know it was around the Sohma house. Runa looked at it more curiously.

"What's that place!?" She said excitedly.

"It's a park! Momiji and I went there once."

"What's that?"

I thought a little before answering. "Where you can play around and buy yummy food! There are a lot of trees so it's shady!"

We walked into the park, looking around curiously. I hadn't been here in forever. The park was pretty empty since children should be at school and others should be at work. We walked up to the empty playground. I sat on a swing. Runa followed. I started swinging back and forth.

"This is my favorite!" I smiled.

Runa followed my lead. As she started going higher a man with black hair leaned against one of the poles supporting the swing set.

"Nice to see you getting some fresh air, Runa." He spoke.

He reminded me of Hatori, sending a chill down my spine. I stopped swinging. Runa stopped and hopped off her swing, backing away.

"Shigure! Um..." She exclaimed, surprised.

How does Runa know him?

Shigure laughed. "Who's your friend?"

"Um..." Runa looked down. "This is Momaji..."

"I'm sure that Hatori didn't approve of this." He seemed to just shrug me off.

I stood up. "It was my idea to come here! Runa has never left the house so... I wanted to show her around."

"So you snuck her out?"

"We snuck out..." I pointed out.

"Oh! So you're a Sohma!" Shigure asked like it made everything make sense.

I nodded. Runa looked down, nervously playing with her bracelet.

"Are you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well I'll let you two have your fun!"

Runa looked up "You're not gonna tell Akito?"

"Nope!"

I was a little relieved. Runa hugged him, confirming that he was also a Sohma.

"Well I gotta get going." He said.

"Xiexie wode pengyou!" Runa said as he started walking away. He ignored her.

I grabbed her arm excitedly. "What animal is he!?"

Runa giggled. "The dog!"

I smiled. "What do you wanna do now?"

"What can we do?"

"I dunno... Walk around.. Swing some more.. Or there's a slide."

"Oooooh!" She said excitedly.

I led the way to one of the slides. She went up the steps first, stopping to look around at the top. I followed happily. Runa slid down, screaming with excitement. I followed down on my stomach letting out a small yelp. We played around on that until we got bored.

"I'm tired!" I exclaimed.

"Mee too.." Runa suddenly gasped. "We need to get back!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go back."

She nodded. "I don't know the way..."

I took her hand and led the way. While walking back I noticed Papa's building.

"Papa said he was gonna come back..." I stared at the tall building. "He didn't... Maybe he just got busy... That happens a lot."

"My dad's always busy."

"Mama always ignored us.. But papa tried to give us attention."

"Aw.. I never had a mama."

I looked at her confused. "Well of coarse you had a mama!... What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I never knew her..."

I smiled. "Well i'm sure that wherever she is she still loves you!" I stopped and stared at the doors of the building. "Maybe I should just see if papa's there..."

"Okay..."

I pushed open the doors. Everything here was so familiar to me. We had come here many times to visit papa. I walked over to one of the elevators and pressed the button. Runa and I watched as the employees walked around. The secretary typed on her computer. The door opened and we stepped in after a person exited. I pressed the button to papa's floor. The door closed and we began to go up. When the door re-opened we stepped out. The employees ignored us, going on with their work.

I led the way to papa's office, his door closed. I stared at the wooden door before lightly knocking twice. I opened the door and stepped in. Papa was busy writing something down. Runa watched him curiously.

When he looked up he was surprised. "Momaji! I thought you were your mother."

Of coarse he thought I was mama. He wouldn't expect that I would come to his office.

"You said you were coming back." I clenched my fists.

"Yes. Things have been busy around here. Your mother had to recover also." He shuffled around the papers on his desk. "She's doing a lot better now."

I took a step closer. "I don't care about that! You said you were gonna come back!"

"I told you that I was busy." He said as calmly as he could.

Liar. He doesn't want anything to do with us. He only cares about mama.

"Where's Momiji?" He changed the subject.

"He didn't come. Lügner..." I uttered the last part under my breath.

Papa ignored it, his expression still uncaring and cold. I'll love you and Momiji twice as much to make up for mama's love. Lügner. Liar. Liar.

"Who is this?"

I blankly stared ahead. Mama's voice was calm and nice... She had no idea of who I was...

I turned around and looked up at her in the doorway, blankly. She looked at me as if I was some random child. She didn't know me. I don't exist

"Just a child of one of my employees." Papa waved it off.

Runa pulled on my hand. "I think we should go..."

I yanked my hand from her grasp and marched out of the office, slamming my hand against the elevator button. Runa did her best to keep up, almost tripping on the way there.

"I hate him. Hate him. Hate him!" I angrily said, keeping myself from screaming.

"It was for your mama's health.." Runa softly said as we stepped into the elevator.

"He's a liar. He would of visited us if he wanted to. He's like mama... They don't want us anymore."

"He cares about you a lot..."

"No. He doesn't... He only cares about Momiji."

As the door shut Runa pulled me into a hug. She would never know what it's like to be rejected by her own father. I sighed and closed my eyes. Should I tell Momiji? That mama's alright? That papa's never visiting?

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

This was a very long and never ending chapter! I decided to finish it here and continue it in the next chapter because it's long and annoying.

So if you noticed how Shigure and Hitori are the same ages as in Control Freak, I will explain! When Luna created Runa we didn't think of (or even know) Hitori's age. So Runa was Hitori's 16 year old daughter! We finally noticed this age problem after we posted about three chapters:

Hitori is 27 and Kana is said to be 25. This would mean that when Runa was born Kana was 9 and Hatori was 11! XD

So that is why Shigure, Hitori, and Ayame never age in our stories!

P.s. Sorry for spelling Hatori two different ways. I pronounce his name Hitori instead of Hatori and frequently end up spelling it wrong.

~|Adelina|~


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble

Forgotten

Chapter 8: Trouble

Runa and I ran back to the house, holding hands, and gasping for air as the sun began to set. I hadn't realized that it had gotten so late already. Our hearts were pounding, hoping that nobody noticed we were gone. Instead of going back through the main gate I decided to pull Runa around to the back way. As we snuck in we failed to notice the figure sitting on the porch, hidden under the cover of the shade.

"Momaaaaa!" Momiji whined loudly, hopping off of the porch and running over to us. "Where did you goo?"

"Ssshhh!" I hushed, annoyed. "I just took Runa out for a little while to show her around."

"Why couldn't I come?"

"You weren't around at the time." I pointed out.

"Well you've been gone forever!" He pouted. "I was bored. Kyo didn't wanna play with me."

"There's always Yuki and Hatsuharu.." Runa pointed out. "But they might not wanna play either.."

"Aanyways!" Momiji smiled again, jumping with glee. "Wir haben einen visitor!"

"What!? We have a visitor? Who's here?" I asked.

Momiji smiled. "He's a part of the zodiac! In Hatori's office!"

Runa pulled me forward. "Let's go see who it is."

She led me into the house, through the small hallways. We could hear the soft drone of two male voices in the distance. We walked slower as we reached the open door of his office. Hatori was calmly speaking with someone. We had heard his voice before.

"Runa." Hatori called, making us both stand up straight. "Come in."

I stayed behind while Runa hesitantly entered, fixing her green dress. I stayed out of sight, hiding beside the doorway.

"Ah... Hello.." I heard her softly murmur.

"Runa, where were you today?" Her father questioned.

How could he know if we weren't here? He stays in his office mostly all day anyway.

"I was here." Runa lied convincingly. "We were playing with Momiji.."

"We?"

There was a pause. I guess she nodded. "Yup. Momaji and I.."

"Momaji?" I heard a different voice speak. I heard it before somewhere.

"Yes. Momaji." Runa confirmed. "My friend."

I stepped in, curious of the voice, and feeling bad that my poor friend had to take all the questions herself. I immediately noticed the man. It was the guy we met at the park.. He was part of the zodiac. Who was he again..? Why was he here?

"Well hello again!" The man waved happily like we were old friends. "It's nice to finally officially meet you Momaji!"

My gaze shifted to Hatori who looked confused.

"Again?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup!" He shined. "I saw these two trouble makers out in the park today! Naughty, naughty children! I'm guessing the snuck out while you weren't working! You really should watch over these children more closely papa Hatori!"

I glared at him deeply. How could he do that? It wasn't nice. It wasn't fair. Runa gripped her arm, afraid of what punishment would follow. I pulled nervously at my shirt. Of coarse I was afraid of getting in trouble. Yuki was locked away in a room for leaving for a few hours. Who knows what kind of punishment we would get into.

Hatori stood, making me break out into a cold sweat. With Momiji and I... We were both alone at home. We never really got in trouble. We avoided mama in case she would get angry or sad. Papa wasn't home much but gave us stern talking to's if he heard something bad from mama. Sometimes the things she accused us of doing weren't really true. Or out fault at all.

"You two went outside the walls?" Hatori asked. I looked down.

"Tut mir leid..." I apologized. "I... Wanted to show Runa what it looked like out there.. She said she's never been.. So I thought.."

"You know you're not allowed to leave these walls. Especially without an adult. What were you thinking?"

Runa spoke up. "I wanted to go outside.. I've never been.."

"There's a reason for that! You could get abducted, end up transforming, or get lost."

"But most people were at work! And we didn't transform or get abducted! And I know my way around part of the city!" I pleaded, trying to calm him down. We were alright.

Hatori shook his head, sighing. "You are not allowed to go out there, do you understand me? You're lucky Akito doesn't know about this. If he ever figures out about this, or catches you again in the future, you will be in trouble. Don't do this ever again, okay?"

"Dui..." Runa agreed.

"Ja."

"There's our papa Hatori!" The man laughed.

Runa stomped out, obviously unhappy with being yelled at. I was used to it.

"Be quiet." Hatori was obviously annoyed.

"So who are you?" I asked the man, still annoyed with him telling on us.

"Shigure Sohma!" He grinned. "The dog, remember?" He bent down. "And you're Momaji! The...?"

"Rat." I grinned, putting a finger in the air and spinning around before shouting in German; "Ich bin ein Ratte!"

His expression changed. "A rat huh?" He looked over at Hatori. "How do you explain that Hari?" He seemed surprised. Was there something wrong?

"I refer to it as being an extra of the zodiac. For some reason extras have been born into this generation of zodiacs."

I blinked a few times. There was that word again. Extra.

"Has this ever happened before..?"

Hatori shook his head. "I don't believe it ever has."

It hasn't?

"Do you think... It has anything to do with the curse weakening?"

"I'm not sure.."

Shigure glided to Hatori's side, slapping his shoulder. "Like your silly zodiac form!?"

Hatori was not amused.

"Hatori what is your form?" I asked innocently. I wasn't even sure if he was a part of the zodiac anyway.

Hatori dodged the question. "Weren't you speaking with Momaji?"

"Oh yes! The extra rat!" He bent down again in front of me. "So I understand that you're twins with Momiji?"

I nodded happily. "Mhm! I'm the oldest!"

"Are you now? Have you met Akito? How are your standings with him?"

"Ah.. Good I think.."

"Hah. Akito's not that scary if you stay on his good side." He petted my head. "If you get past his glare and scary appearance you may see that he's actually pretty lonely in there."

"Shigure what kind of nonsense are you feeding her?" Hatori asked, shuffling papers around.

He smiled. "Good nonsense!"

"Momaji, I need to speak some more with Shigure. Can you go and play now?"

I nodded. "Natürlich!" [Of coarse!]

Shigure waved at me as I ran out, putting my arms out to the wall. I slid my hands across the polished wood as I ran down the hall. "Runaaaaa!" I called.

I finally found her outside.

"Runa!" I sat next to her on the perfectly cut grass. A slight breeze blew by, tossing my blonde curls aside.

She didn't look at me.

"Runa? What's wrong?"

"What the heck are you doing with that stupid rat again!?" Kyo yelled, running over.

"Nothing!" She yelled back.

"Runa what's wrong?" I pleaded. "Is it because we got in trouble?"

"Dui! It's your fault for making me go out there!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized. "But Akito doesn't know, so we're okay."

"Now we can never go back out there!"

"What ya wanna go outside for anyway? People hate us out there anyway stupids." Kyo butt in.

"I'm sorry Runa..." I sighed. "Will you forgive me..?"

After a short while she sighed. "I guess..." She looked up at me softer. "I did have a lot of fun.."

I laughed. "I'm glad!"

Kyo groaned. "You two are stupid. Where's that other stupid rat? I wanna fight!"

Runa stood. "Playing with Momiji." She pointed out, her smile turning into a twisted smirk as Kyo turned his back to her. She immediately pounced on him. They fell to the ground. "Then fight with me silly!"

"Gaaah!" He yelled in surprise, trying to get her off. "Fine! I'll try not to make you cry."

"I'm not gonna cry!" Runa yelled. "I'm gonna make you cry!"

Kyo pushed her off. "No! I never cry!"

Runa laughed.

I watched them play until Shigure surprised us all with a semi-nicely cooked dinner. Actually it was just takeout. I guessed he wasn't good at cooking. Us children sat around the table and ate like a happy family, yelling and picking on Kyo. After dinner we all retired to our rooms to work on schoolwork. After that we all went to bed.

~|Authors note|~

Sorry about the long long wait. A lot of things have happened recently and i'm honestly not very motivated to write for this most of the time. So here's this chapter and I hope you like it!

Please keep reading and review/comment! I love hearing from my readers!

P.s. Guess who's visiting! :D

-|Adelina|-


End file.
